


The continuing path of despair

by thefreckledlesbian



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, KyoSaya, Sadness, Why must I continue to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefreckledlesbian/pseuds/thefreckledlesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Sayaka did not turn into a witch in Episode Nine, and her and Kyoko are in a relationship. Sayaka had been being more and more depressed and gaining more and more despair via the witch fights, and refuses to allow Kyoko to 'waste' a grief seed on her soul gem. (Even though Kyoko doesn't think it's a waste at all.) One day, Kyoko decided that her girlfriend is more in despair than normal, so she decides to take her out for a nice ice cream date, and stuff goes down after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The continuing path of despair

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned by a friend of mine giving me an initially cute prompt for my OTP, but then of course, with it being me, I just had to go and make it sad.

Recently, the red haired Magical Girl (also commonly known by her girlfriend Sayaka as, 'The Burning Flame in her Heart") has seen Sayaka being a tad more sad than usual. Of course, given that she has this mentality of 'must save everyone and justice and stuff yadadada', at times, there'll be a time after a witch kill that Sayaka will have thought of if anyone had been taken by this witch. But Kyoko fixes this semi-easily by having cute makeout sessions with her, and boom, no murky soul gem and shit. 

But there was something this time that didn't strike Kyoko in a good way about the sadness. Sayaka had become really cynical and thoughtful of why she was even here, why Kyoko loved her if she was only a shell. Kyoko was a worried stubborn woman, and she wanted to help her girlfriend as much as possible. So, Kyoko tried to think up of something that could make Sayaka feel better. Then something crossed Kyokos mind, something that Sayaka absolutely loved; ice cream.

At first, it had appeared that Sayaka was liking the date, she was casually munching on her ice cream, a small smile on her lips. Kyoko had been doing the same when Sayaka looked over and said, "Hey, Kyo?" A common petname for Kyoko. "If there was a god...why would we be these shells human beings we are...?" That alone had shattered Kyokos attempts at making her lover happier. Kyoko staggered out an answer. "Look, Saya, we AREN'T shells. Our bodies don't matter, it's our souls that matter." Mind you, Sayakas smile was still worn, but it was more, in a way, darker. Then, whenever Sayaka had gotten up to stretch, she had laughed emptily, almost as if nothing mattered to her but those questions and despair in her heart. 

Kyoko didn't know what to do with this wonderfully complex ocean haired woman. It's been going on for nearly a month, but never has it gotten this bad. Recently, Sayaka has made more comments on why they were just shells, why Kyoko loved her, etcetera. Kyoko was ready to just say fuck it, and punch a wall instead of trying to think of other ways to help her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you allow me to apologize for my crappy writing (I'm not exactly the best at canon in general) but I hope you watch out for the incoming chapters that aren't planned at all! I get rather scatterbrained at times.


End file.
